


Chocolate Cake

by SherlockedCastiel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, bi jasper, gay monty, jealous jasper, jonty au, love struck monty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCastiel/pseuds/SherlockedCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they helped saved the Ark, Monty and Jasper are given a second chance at life. They have bright futures ahead, full of annoying chemistry tests and Jasper's chocolate cake. But Monty's convinced his brightest future is when where Jasper and him are more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"My mind feels so focused right now." Monty pointed out, doing yet another chemistry problem while Jasper still struggled with the first few. He glanced at Montys work and realized sort of what he had to do, but didn't think he could be bothered.

"Same. Still, shame we're banned from from the Chemist." Jasper commented, throwing his pencil down and slumping back on Montys bed.

"Just be grateful we're not locked up. Or still doing that stuff." Monty pointed out. "I can't believe we used to."

"Me neither. Still, made chemistry slightly more interesting. And you." Jasper teased. Monty responded by throwing a pencil at him.

"I want cake." Jasper continued and finally Monty put his pen down.

"Finally! I've been dying for some of your cake all day. You know its the only reason I put up with your sorry ass." Jasper threw the pen back at him and it hit Monty straight in the face.

"You're dead Jordan!" He exclaimed and Jasper darted out to his kitchen with Monty close behind chasing him. Both were glad of the healthy supply of oxygen now available, made running easier.

When the Ark system had gone into crisis because of a breach in the ship, everybody had thought it was over. But it was repaired by a young zero-G mechanic when her boyfriend stole her a space suit and oxygen tank. He was pardoned because of how much they had helped, and 5 individuals had been celebrated for their work.

Clarke, a young trainee doctor had figured out where the breach was and had worked with the mechanic, Raven, to solve how to fix it. Two anonymous students had helped them build a part suitable. Finn had stolen the supplies Raven would need and a young guard named Bellamy had distracted the guards.

Monty and Jasper had heard that Bellamy had been hiding his sister for years now in a hope to keep her and his mother alive. His sister, Octavia had handed herself in to the people who were guarding the area Raven had to get to, then causing a fuss so they had more time. Bellamy admitted having no idea what his sister had planned to do, all he'd done was lead as many guards he could to the other end of the Ark by stealing a radio. Octavia had taken care of the rest.

Luckily for all of them, Jaha had pardoned her, and all of them for their crimes because they saved everybody on the Ark.

Monty and Jasper were happy to have helped build a part that would fix the breach with Raven. They'd not wanted to be mentioned to anybody about it, because their parents would have killed them and both of them were already on thin ice because of the stealing and getting high thing. Still, both were just glad they could help.

Because of the improved oxygen levels, that were higher than they'd ever been, more sources were available. Plants could be grown to help produce oxygen using up unused space on the Ark. Crops could be planted in small quantities so more food was available. People were happier, laws were more flexible and crime had dropped.

Monty and Jasper had decided to buckle down and try harder at school. They'd stopped with the herbs and now Monty wanted to become a chemist and Jasper a mechanic which he'd always been pretty good at. Raven had really inspired him, she was awesome.

Now Jasper could even cook things for his mother which she loved. Her favorite was chocolate cake, something that was highly rare on the ark. But now coco beans could be planted and Jasper had more ration points because he'd been working for them. Jaha had realized offering ration points as rewards for the worse kinds of jobs was very effective. Less ration points would be given for the council members as they didn't always deserve it. Half of them didn't have actual jobs.

Monty was already obsessed with Jaspers cooking, it was great compared to the stuff they got at mealtimes, but his chocolate cake was something else. Of course it also gave Monty an excuse to hang out with Jasper outside of school even though they did hang out most of the time already.

Still, having a crush on somebody meant you were always looking for excuses to hang out.

Monty wasn't sure when he started crushing on Jasper, but he sure as hell knew he did. And it sucked. Sure it wasn't the clique, 'oh no they don't even talk to me', but he thought being best friends might be worse.

Jasper was always doing little things Monty knew he did mean to do, but he noticed them all the same. Jasper was always touching him; grabbing his arm or shoulders, putting his arm around him, laying his feet on him, and he had a thing with Montys hair.

He wasn't sure why, but Jasper seemed to always be touching his hair. He'd think it was too tidy and mess it up, or he would move bits around or tuck at it playfully when they were working to distract him. It had pissed Monty off to start off with, but then he gotten used to it. Then he'd started to like it which was a problem.

The last thing he wanted to do was mess up his relationship with Jasper. He wouldn't know what to do without him, he'd be lost.

"Ark to Monty. Want some cake or not?" Jasper mocked, showing him a small slice of cake. Monty took the plate and thanked him.

Jasper watched as Monty took a bite out of the piece and moaned. Jasper gulped. Monty moaning was not something he should be hearing, or focusing on. But, God, was it a nice sound.

"Do you and that cake need a room?" He teased, ruffling Monty's hair. It had started as an excuse to simply get some physical contact

"I think so." Monty smiled quickly with a mouthful of cake. "Jasper, you need to make this all the freaking time."

"If you'd be willing to give up your point Green, I'd be happy to."

"Fine, but you've gotten tell me how to make it." Monty bargained and Jasper eyed him up suspiciously.

"No way. My cake, my recipe. I'm not sharing with you."

Monty waved his cake in front of Jasper's face. "You're already sharing with me, idiot." If Monty didn't know better, he might have tried to convince himself they were flirting. However he did know better and knew they were just joking as friends do. What he didn't know was that Jasper was telling himself the exact same thing.

"I want something in return." Jasper considered what he could ask for.

"What will that be then?"

"Help with chemistry. I can't flunk." Jasper put on a sad face in hopes that it would score him some sympathy and Monty would agree. Monty thought Jasper looked like a giant puppy, so he could say no.

"Worth it. Sure." Monty agreed. "Deal?"

"Deal." And they sealed their deal in the same way they always did, by doing their signature high five where they high fived themselves at the same time. Monty smiled at Jasper, happy to be getting a good deal out of spending some alone time with his best friend.

And who knew what would happen? Monty didn't, but he knew he'd probably have some fun daydreaming about it. Typical fantasy, boy falls in love with his tutor. He looked at Jasper again who was digging in to his cake without even looking at Monty, and sighed. Maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, look." Monty jabbed his finger at the paper again. "You need to balance the equation, not solve it."

"I'm not trying to solve it, I'm trying to... I don't know" Jasper sighed. The equations made no sense. Half this stuff wasn't even on the Ark. They were learning about elements that they'd never seen, heard of, or even had access to. Probably elements that didn't exist anymore.

"This is stupid." Jasper complained and stuck out his bottom lip. "Can't we do something else?" Monty was tempted. There was plenty of things he'd rather be doing with Jasper. Sadly, without Jasper feeling the same way about him, they were really possibilities.

"No. This is what we're doing. God, how did I not realize how terrible you were as a student before?" Monty laughed but Jasper didn't.

"Go float yourself Monty." He went to get up and leave but Monty blocked him.

"Hey, Jasper I was kidding!" Monty hated to think he'd upset so blocked his path out his bedroom. He couldn't leave being mad at Monty.

"I'm not as stupid as you say I am Monty." Monty realized how Jasper must have interpreted what he'd said.

"No! No, I meant you don't listen. And its frustrating because I know how smart you are." Monty told him "I mean, look at what you did this year. You helped save everyone." Jasper softened a little when he heard this.

"Of course you did. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Thank you Monty." He moved forward slightly and gave him a tight hug. Monty appreciated the physical contact, but was very aware of where he put his hands, how tightly he held Jasper, and he even held his breath the entire time. Monty was far too calculating with the moment to like it.

"Now.." Jasper moved away to try to slide past him. "Maybe that's enough for today."

"Oh no you don't." And without considering it, Monty used the fact his arms were still around Jaspers waist to tackle him onto the bed to keep him in the room. They both collapsed in a fit of giggles together, Monty still half on top of his friend. He could feel Jaspers ribcage under him, moving like crazy and he laughed.

Monty calmed down a little and Jasper remained smiling like the big dork he was.

"Well that's one way of keeping me here." Jasper joked and they started laughing again. Monty was both excited and terrified of the fact he was still on top of him, but dared himself to stay there.

"Next time I'll ask." Monty said, joking around but not really was too nervous. Jasper stopped smiling and moved himself a little closer to Monty.

"I think I prefer this way." He admitted quietly. Monty tried to figure out what that meant, cursing himself that he didn't seem to have a long enough time to think about it because a familiar voice came calling from the main living area.

"Monty?! Jasper?! You guys here?!" Octavia yelled and Monty quickly scrambled off Jasper and to the other side of the room. Jasper sat up just as quickly. She burst into the room without knocking.

"Hey guys!" She says quite loudly. Month figured having to be almost silent her entire life, hiding, meant she was excited to be able to be loud and move around.

"Hi Octavia." Jasper said, glancing very quickly at Monty who was avoiding looking at him at all costs.

"Um, hi. You guys take Earth Skills 3b right?" She asked, noticing their strange behavior.

"Yeah. Why?" Jasper said, standing up realizing it might look odd sitting on Montys bed. Not that they were doing anything. Kind of.

"They need to enroll me in classes. So that's one of them. Thought I'd check to see I was with you guys. Right, Bellamy promised to show me around a bit more of the Ark today. I'm hoping he'll show me part of the left wing today. See you guys around." She waved a little and practically skipped off. Jasper smiled, trying to ease up the tension a little.

"Octavia's cool." Jasper commented offhandedly.

"Yeah. If you like her you should ask her out you know." Monty pointed out, his voice bitter.

"Really?" Jasper narrowed his eyes. "You think I should ask Octavia out?" He was more hurt than he expected.

Monty swallowed slightly and tried to remain calm. "Do what you want. If you want to ask her out, go for it man." He took a deep breath. "We should study. I want to know how to make that cake of yours."

"Right...yeah. Better get to it." Jasper said. Monty wanted to believe he sounded disappointed, but he was too busy trying to concentrate on helping Jasper do his work. He wanted his friend to pass this class. They both sat down and Monty explained what to do again. Jasper really tried to get it, and he figured he would once he thought about it, but he was too busy thinking about Monty.

He'd really wanted to kiss him. Seriously wanted to kiss him, and yet now Monty seemed to want him to ask out Octavia. Sure she seemed great, but Jasper didn't want to date her. He barely knew her.

What he did know was Monty. He knew what he liked to drink and eat. He knew he chewed on his pencil when he worked because it helped him concentrate. Jasper knew he ran his fingers through his hair when he was stressed then would immediately pat it down again which Jasper thought was very cute. Monty was predictable in his own kind of way, but just as fun and exciting as the day they met.

And he liked Monty. He liked how he was around Monty. Monty was so good, it made him want to be better. If it hadn't been for Monty, he would have never had the courage to help with the oxygen problem. He would have wanted to, but it was Monty that gave him the push. He'd risked being floated, and it had paid off. All of that was Monty. All his life, Monty was always there.

He didn't want Octavia. He wanted Monty.

And he had to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper was a king of procrastination. A true master. Whether it was chores, school work or running errands for his mother, he always found a way of putting it off. And telling Monty he had feelings for him was no exception to this rule. But not because Jasper didn't want to, but because he couldn't find a time that was right. Plus, he was too afraid to.

It wasn't that him and Monty didn't spend enough time together, it was just Jasper could always come up with an excuse to not mention anything. Monty would mention he was tired and Jasper would tell himself it wasn't fair to tell him. He'd also get distracted with a sleepy little Monty, cuddling into his own cardigan that Jasper always teased him about. He'd always yawn lazily and speak slightly slower than normal and he would always act mellow and laid back. If Jasper was honest, he'd tell Monty what he really thought. And that was that Monty was adorable.

Jasper would have these thoughts all the time. When Monty smiled, Jasper always returned it, it was such a nice smile he had to. There were over 2000 people living on the Ark, all with 2000 different smiles. Yet Jasper was yet to find one he loved more than Monty's, and he doubted he ever would. These kinds of thoughts, about how handsome Monty would look sometimes, or how sweet he could be, or how kind, or how smart would arise constantly. Yet Jasper always kept them to himself, corrected himself by thinking they were all platonic. Now he realized just how wrong he'd been.

He longed to share his thoughts with Monty. Tell him on a daily basis how much he liked his smile, or the cute way he'd hum to himself when he was concentrating, but he just couldn't. And as he'd never told anybody about his bisexuality before, he figured it would be a bit out of the blue if he told one of this other friends.

Besides, the only other person he knew with these kinds of problems was Monty's ex, Nathan Miller, and he wasn't about to go asking that guy for advice. Jasper had always disliked the guy. Guess it made sense now why he had. Although he also thought he wasn't right for Monty. Jasper supposed he was an okay person though, now he thought of it. Still, no advice-giver.

He could ask Clarke, or maybe Octavia but that would be weird. They'd probably fuss too much, or maybe tell Monty. Jasper had to wait to tell him in his own time.

And apparently his own time meant over 3 weeks had passed, and not a single word about feelings had been mentioned to Monty.

So maybe it was time to ask Octavia. She seemed pretty well educated on that kind of thing. Apparently when she was kept in her room she'd read her mom's books all the time, and they were mostly old earth romances.

As Jasper headed to her room, his breathing increased and his heart started to pound. Just the idea of telling anybody was scary as hell. He told himself the faster he got this done with, the faster he could tell Monty and things could either get way better, or hopefully go back to normal. He was trying not to think of what would happen if Monty didn't feel the same way about him.

The thing was that Jasper had to weight up whether risking losing Monty was worth telling him. Maybe it would be better to ignore the feelings and hope they went away. Even if Monty did feel the same, they'd probably just break up anyway and he'd lose Monty forever. Above every feeling he had for Monty, his friendship kept Jasper going.

******************************************************************

"I didn't know who else to go to, and you've been so helpful over the last few weeks." Octavia smiled as she scribbled on her paper.

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help." Monty said, reading through the Earth Skills textbook to make sure he'd gotten it right.

"I would have asked Jasper, but I know he's been so busy trying to learn chemistry. Plus, he's been doing much better in chemistry I hear, so I figured you've gotta be good." She joked. Monty liked Octavia, she liked to laugh a lot.

"Yeah, I trying. I know he's smart, so he can do it. He just needs to try a bit more."

"You guys must have the best friendship." She pointed out, and Monty sighed.

"We do."

"What's up? Have you guys had a fight?" Monty considered this. They hadn't, but it felt like they had. Jasper had seemed distracted since the whole falling incident, and not very talkative. He was even concentrating in lessons, which meant he must be mad at Monty for something or other. Maybe he'd made him uncomfortable.

Monty considered if Octavia could help. She was wise, and loved romance. Maybe it was okay to talk to her about these kinds of things.

"No, no fight. But...as much I love Jasper's friendship, I want...I don't know." Monty admitted truthfully, because he didn't know. Octavia got a look of realization on her face.

"Monty! Are you telling me you like...?" She trailed off.

"Yes, yes. Okay. I like Jasper. I have for ages, but it's just gotten a lot more real recently. And he clearly doesn't like me back, so I'm just a bit off with him. And I think I creeped him out, so he's been weird with me too." Monty blurted out as fast as he could.

"Well I'm sure that's not true. I think there's a chance that Jasper likes you too."

"You really think so?" Monty didn't want to get his hopes up, but that was a nice thought. Suddenly, the door to the area opened and they both heard Jasper's voice calling out.

"Octavia? Are you here? I have something really important to talk to you about!" They could hear him walking around while Monty started to freak out.

"What's he doing here? What the hell!" Monty said in hush tones. He was not ready to face him right now. "Octavia, please get rid of him!" he begged.

"Jasper! I'm busy right now, can you come back later?" She yelled back.

"No, I'm sorry, I have to tell you this right now. I think I'm in love with-" He opened the door to her bedroom and saw Monty sitting their, looking awkward as anything. Jasper's words got caught in his throat and he begged his brain to say anything right now. Anything at all.

"You." he stammered out, mind focused on Monty, despite the fact he'd torn his eyes away to look at Octavia for a moment. She was looking like she'd seen a ghost.

No. Wait. What had he just said?

"You're...in love with me?" Octavia asked, clearly shocked. Jasper couldn't form a rational thought. This was his absolute worse case scenario. Screw that, this was his worst nightmare.

"Um..." He managed to get out, risking a glance at Monty's who's expression was totally neutral as he stood up.

"This seems like more of a private conversation." He said calmly and removed himself as quickly as he could from the room and out of Octavia's place. Jasper wished he had the guts to go after instead he watched powerless as his best friend walked away.


End file.
